


게으른 주인님 길들이기

by Heyjinism



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	게으른 주인님 길들이기

아마 인간의 감정으로 굳이 번역한다면, "불쾌감"이라고 할 수 있을 것이다. 자비스는 자신의 인공지능이 연산 끝에 내린 결론들을 굳이 인간의 감정으로 번역해보며 "곤란하다"는 감정에 대해서도 시뮬레이팅해보았다. 이건 참, 난감하고 어처구니없을 감정이다. 그의 주인인 토니 스타크가 이 미묘한 연산오류에 대해 깨닫는다면 어떤 실소를 보일지 모르는 것도 아니지만, 아마도 그는 당분간 이 연산오류에 대해 깨닫지 못할 것이다. 

토니 스타크의 침대를, 스타크 인더스트리의 새 CEO가 차지한 지 2주째. 

토니 스타크는 2주째, 새 수트 개발이나 자비스의 업데이트는 고사하고, 시스템 에러 메시지조차 가뿐히 무시하고 있었다. 가내의 CCTV를 굳이 체크하지 않더라도 간밤에 무슨 일이 있었는지는 충분히 알고 있지만, 그렇다고 해서 CEO 직함을 내던진 토니 스타크가 더없이 성실한 얼굴을 하고 매일 아침부터 저녁까지 회사에서 정말로 일을 하고 있는 것은, 정상이 아니었다. 토니 스타크의 일생을 두고, 그가 공방에 처박히거나 파티를 즐기는 대신 회사에 순순히 출근하는 것을 즐긴 적은...... 없었다. 한 번도 없었다. 수트 개발이나 해킹 같은 굵직한 일을 하지 않더라도, 적어도 오렌지 껍질을 벗겨 알맹이로 바로 오렌지 과즙을 쭉 짜 주는 기계라도 만들어야 정상인거다. 자비스는 이 상황을, 명백한 "토니 스타크의 에러 상태"로 인지했다. 문제는 그 원인이었다. 

페퍼 포츠가 토니 스타크와 한 침대를 쓰게 된 이후 그가 변화된 모습을 보인 것은 틀림없다. 토니 스타크가 페퍼를 특별하게 생각해 왔다는 것은 알고 있지만, 그렇다고 토니 스타크에게 있어 섹스가 그렇게 큰 변수가 되었던가? 천만에. 그는 여자들을 좋아했고 섹스는 더 좋아했지만, 그렇다고 해서 그가 세상 사람들이 흔히 말하는 "개과천선"을 한 적은 한 번도 없었다. 그는 언제나 악동이었고 천재 공학자이자 군수업자였다. 그 뿐이었다. 이제와서 성실한 대주주이자 경영자 노릇을 하는 것 자체가 수상쩍다 못해, 안드로메다 외계인이나 무슨 악의 무리가 진짜 토니 스타크를 없애버린 뒤 토니 스타크의 모습을 하고 출근을 하고 있다고 믿는 편이 더 논리적일 정도였다. 2주째 업데이트도 에러 체크도 받지 못한 자비스는 이 일에 대해 뭔가 대책을 세우지 않으면 안 된다고 생각했다.

하지만 어떻게? 일단은 토니를 공방으로 데려오는 것이 먼저였다. 그 정도야, 어떻게든 할 수 있겠지만.

대책이 필요했다. 페퍼 포츠에게 온통 쏠린 그의 관심을 잠시라도 이쪽으로 돌릴 대책이. 자비스는 곧 데이터베이스에서 이열치열이라는 단어를 찾아내었고, 이 전략전술에 맞는 다양한 데이터를 수집하기 시작했다. 

 

 

"무슨 일이야, 자비스."

페퍼는 무슨 볼일이 있다고 급히 회사로 불려나가고, 아직 토니 스타크는 침대에서 게으름을 피울 시각. 페퍼가 곁에 없어 서운하다고 생각하다가도 이럴 때만은 스타크 인더스트리의 CEO 노릇을 때려치우기 정말 잘 했다고 생각하며 페퍼의 체취가 남은 베개를 끌어안고 뒹굴던 토니는, 갑작스런 자비스의 호출에 조금은 짜증을 내며 공방으로 내려왔다. 

"지금 몇 시인지 알긴 아는 거야?"  
"07시 04분입니다, 주인님."  
"그래, 아침밥 먹으라는 것도 아니고, 뭐야."  
"수트에 새 모듈을 장착했습니다."  
"나쁘지 않군."

그래도 수트 이야기에, 토니는 조금 흥미를 느낀 듯 했다. 

"수트 모듈 점검을 자비스에게 맡기고 나니 정말 편해졌어. 아무래도 재귀적으로 자신을 개량할 수 있도록 손을 좀 봐 두면 두고두고 편할 것 같은데."  
"일단 입어보십시오."  
"음, 좋아."

수트의 부속들이 팔다리에 감겼다. 조금 살이 찐 것인지, 허리와 관절마다 조이는 느낌이 났다. 이래서야 갑자기 필요한 순간에 제대로 싸울 수 없겠는걸. 토니는 자다 일어난 차림 바로 위, 속옷과 맨살에 수트가 닿아 끈적하게 달라붙었다 떨어지는 감각에 집중하며 몸을 움직여 보았다. 아직까진 괜찮지만, 일단 위험하다. 

"아무래도 살을 빼야겠어. 자비스, 가만히 있어도 살이 빠지는 기계 같은 건 어떨까."  
"여자들의 꿈이라고 들었습니다."  
"그래? 무기같은 것은 슬슬 그만 만들고 다이어트 기계라도 만들어볼까. 여기 새로 장착한 모듈이라는 것, 어떤 거지."

그때, 토니 스타크의 몸을 감싼 수트가 그의 의지와 상관없이 허공으로 떠올랐다. 토니 스타크는 균형을 잡으려 애썼지만, 수트는 제멋대로 그의 몸을 움직이려 들었다. 그의 몸을 잘못 감싼 수트란, 결국 강철로 된 구속복이나 다름없다. 자비스의 연산오류인가, 하고 생각하는데, 마치 물에 떠서 배영을 하는 것 처럼 그의 몸이 허공에서 멋대로 자세를 잡기 시작했다.

"자비스!"  
"신형 모듈 테스트 중입니다, 주인님."

마치 누워 있는 듯, 머리와 엉덩이를 잇는 선이 지표면에 평행한 상태가 되어 허공에 떠올랐나 싶더니, 곧 그의 무릎이, 마치 산부인과 의자에 강제로 앉힌 듯이 벌어졌다. 자비스, 하고 부르려는데, 토니의 척추 아래로 짜릿한 자극이 왔다.

"아읏.......!"

미세한 전류였다. 살갗을 살짝 간지럽히고, 더러는 꼬집듯 따끔한 느낌. 그 자극은 척추 아래, 요골이 시작되는 지점에서 맴을 돌다가, 갑자기 온 몸으로 퍼져나가기 시작했다. 발목 안쪽과 허벅지 안쪽, 갈비뼈와 복근, 목덜미. 귓바퀴. 마치, 이런 일에 한없이 능숙한 최고의 코르티잔들이, 규방에서 최고의 기교를 다해 그를 모시는 듯한 감각에 토니 스타크는 자기도 모르게 신음성을 토해냈다. 이게 무슨 짓이야. 2주간, 허니문에 취해 지냈던 그의 명석한 머리가 갓 부팅을 한 듯 빠르게 돌기 시작했지만, 그 순간 온몸의 포인트마다 밀려든, 마치 혀끝으로 점막을 핥는 듯한 그 미묘한 감각에, 토니는 그만 생각하는 것을 멈추고 말 지경이었다. 

"무슨...... 자...... 비스......"  
"주인님께서 좋아하시는 일을 해 드리는 중입니다."  
"이게 무슨 짓이야아아아!!!!!"  
"페퍼 양과 이런 일을 하실 때 아드레날린 분비가 늘어나더군요."  
"그거랑 이게 같냐!!!!!!!"  
"또한 많은 사람들에게 인기있는 자료들과, BBC 다큐멘리도 참고했습니다."

BBC의 대체 어떤 다큐멘터리를 참고하면 남의 성감대만 골라서 전기 자극을 주는 거냐고 항변하고 싶었지만, 몸은 때론 곤란할 정도로 정직하다. 반응하여 팽창한 몸이, 허술하게 입은 속옷의 틈새로 비집어 나오려는 순간, 자비스는 이번에는 토니의 몸 곳곳에 부분적인 진동을 주며 그의 허리를 감은 부품을 꽉 조였다. 휘어지려던 등 대신, 토니는 엉덩이를 흔들며 몸을 뒤틀려 했다. 소용없는 일이없다. 주인의 말을 듣지 않는 수트란 구속구나 다름없었다. 눈 앞의 화면에는 가장 자극적인 에로틱 영상들이 입체적으로 펼쳐젔다. 귀에는 다른 이들의 교성이 들렸고, 화면 속 사람들이 자극을 받는 지점에는 더 강한 자극이 다가왔다. 유감스럽게도 토니 스타크는, 그의 우수하고도 유능한 집사가 이런 쪽으로도 대단히 유능하다는 것을 인정하지 않을 수 없었다. 대체 왜, 왜 자비스가 "주인님께서 좋아하시는 일"이라면서 이런 짓을 하고 있는지에 대해서는 짐작도 가지 않았지만.

"......이정도면, 페퍼 양이 아니라 제게도 관심을 가져 주시겠습니까."

아.

그게 무슨 뜻인지, 토니 스타크는, 그의 시각 구석에 들어온 "LAST UPDATE" 표시를 보고서야 깨달았다. 그러니까 2주동안 업데이트도 안 해 주었다고 이 인공지능이 지금 삐진 거다. 남의 밀월기를 질투하고 삐지다니, 그 정도로 인간다운 구석이 있는 인공지능을 만들었다는 자부심에, 토니는 질투의 대상이 된 사람 특유의 "승자의 여유"가 담긴 미소를 지었다. 

"겨우 그거였나, 이 색골 집사."

그 말에 대한 복수인지, 아니면 수줍음인지, 자비스의 전류가 발가락 끝에서부터 연수 바로 아래까지를 강렬히 자극했다. 

나쁘지 않다. 속옷이 좀 젖긴 했는데, 어떻단 말인가. 세탁을 직접 할 것도 아닌데. 난생 처음으로, 타인에게 지배당하는 쾌락을 느끼며, 토니 스타크는 자비스에게 이런 쪽의 자율학습을 할 수 있는 새로운 학습 프로그램을 추가해야겠다고 생각했다. 페퍼가 알면, 어쩌면 곤란한 일이 일어날지도 모르지만. 뭐, 프로그램을 몇 개 만드는 것 뿐이지 않은가.


End file.
